Here's to the Future
by Shinij2004
Summary: Naruto absorbs Kyuubi and become immortal. 3000 years later reincarnations of his Allies and Foes start to appear. Book 1: When People start to steal old Shinobi items, Naruto get draw into a world he though he had long since buried
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Actually, none of my fic ideas are ever even mine. The idea for this story come from ****bishihuntress**** on deviantart make sure to look at here work. (I have message her asking if I can use here comic for fanficion, she has not replied to me, If she does say no, I will take this down**

"Speck" – Normal Talk

"_Speck" – Demon Talk_

"**Speck" – Naruto Talk to the 4th wall**

The halls of Naruto's mind drip with cold murky water. It was a wonder why someone so outgoing and happy would have such a cold place in their mind, but Naruto was no ordinarily person.

The boy ran down halls that he has run many times during this life time, he run till he reached a large room separated by a wall of a large cage with a paper seal across it.

"Hey Fox Bastard" Naruto shouted to the object in the cage.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

The face of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi no Youko appeared out of the darkness.

"_Oh, something's the matter?"_

"Don't toy with me. You know what's wrong"

"_I won't deny it, but I have long suspected my being here is the cause of your condition…"_

"_Listen to me carefully human"_

"_30 years have past since the day Yondaime sealed me inside you boy… and yet … you do not look a day over 18"_

"How do I make this sto"

"IT IS TO LATE TO STOP"

"I have been inside here long enough for us to merge. Everything that I am, will be passed onto you."

As Kyuubi said this, he slowly changes into a red eyed, long red haired boy, just about a head taller then Naruto.

"_Knowledge, Power, Immortality"_

Tears start to involutedly pour down Naruto face.

"_Well then"_

Kyuubi steps though the bars of his cage as they evaporated into steam

"_I believe I have overstayed my welcome"_

"How did you?"

"_It was nice knowing you brat, take care"_

"Kyuubi"

Kyuubi learned into Naruto, kissing him on the forehead.

"_You have a long way ahead of you"_

"Not ready for you to leave"

"To be alone"

"To wake up"

SMACK!!!

Naruto falls back, hitting his head on the floor

"Itai!"

"I wasn't ready for that either"

"Sheesh! What's with all these flashbacks" Naruto asks himself while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh well! It nice to see an old face, even if it's just a memory"

Naruto pears across the city of Konohagakure as the sun rose above the skyscrapers. He shout "Yosh" as he jump down from his sleeping place on an inconspicuous building.

**For those that don't know me, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, bustard son of the Yondaime of Konoha, Namikaze Minato, and a tomboy from Uzu no Kuni, Uzumaki Kushina, student of the Kopī Ninja, Hatake Kakashi and the ****Ero-sennin, ****Jiraiya, best friend of the betrayer, ****Uchiha Sasuke, and the Self Proclaimed protector of Konoha.**

**And for the record, I'm a 3000 year old demon and currently available.**

"Nice to meet you"

"Squeak?"

**Japanese Translations**

Itai! Pain

Uzu no Kuni Land of Whirlpool

Kopī Ninja Copy Ninja

Ero-sennin Perverted hermit

Remember if you like it Review and add me to your favourites, also looking for a Beta reader


	2. Book 1: Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**Official Parings**

Lee/ Sakura, Sasuke/ Sai, Kakashi/ Iruka, Hinata/Kiba

**Possible Parings (Not decide yet)**

Naruto/ Sasuke, Ino/ Choji, Choji/ Shikamaru, Shikamaru/ Temari, Tenten/ Neji

(I'm also up for other parings)

"Talk" – Normal Talk

"**Talk"** – Naruto think to himself

* * *

**Here's to the Future**

**Book One: The Future is Here**

**Familiar Faces**

The local antique store was an inviting place, with an outside the door, even inside was nice with many old items, but the owner was not. All he did was television, and grunt at the customers, the only time he looked away from his T.V. was when they were paying him. Three young youths are browsing though the items in the store. The group consists of a girl with red ponytails and two boys, one with glasses and green hat covering his flat brown hair, while the other has brown spiky hair.

"Hey! How about this one? Sniff"

"Yeah that looks cool!"

"How can you grandpa like this junk?"

The spiky haired boy gives the owner a couple of coins.

"It's not junk! Grandpa believes in it!"

"He also believes sprits live in this sock draw!"

"That's completely different! Besides, at grandpa's age he's allowed to go a bit crazy"

As the group leaves the owners turn his attention back to this television which was showing a news report.

"_Suna archaeologists have found what appears to be battle site, near the site where a statue of a head with 9 eyes and 2 hands was found. The scientists say that this find will greatly help then understand the ancient Suna culture"_

_---Time Skip no Jutsu---_

"Is it me?" Naruto asked himself "or have the past 200 years been really boring!"

"Quack!"

"Today's times are just to peaceful, no wonder Kyuubi went on rampages, at least then there was action"

Naruto was sitting on a bench beside a lake which as many duck swimming around looking for food or talking their young to see that bran new world. Naruto stares up at the clouds as they blow across the sky.

"I don't care what Shikamaru says, you can only watch the clouds for long"

"HEY! SLOW DOWN GUYS!"

"Eh?!" Naruto tilts his head to see what all the commotion is.

"WAIT UP! OW!!!"

"**From Ninja to nurse… What are the odds?"**

"You guys all right?"

"Please don't cry"

"You know not to run after it just rained…"

"**I must have hit my head harder then I though"**

In front of him were the youths from earlier in this story. The girl had fallen over in her rush to catch up to the boys, who were now trying to comfort her.

"Yeah we know!" said the spiky haired boy "Moegi's still hurt though" while the other boy was talking to Moegi.

"Shhh, if you stop, Konohamaru and I will buy you an ice-cream"

"Don't worry Moegi; we'll get you home in one piece!" Konohamaru tells her.

"Ready Udon?"

"Ready! Heave"

"Ho-What the!!"

"Eiii!!!"

"Ho-Oww! My back"

Konohamaru and Udon had proceeded to try and pick Moegi up, only to collapse when her full weigh was put on them.

_---Time Skip no Jutsu---_

"Thanks for helping us out …?" Konohamaru says.

"The name's Naruto"

"Ok that's Udon and Moegi and I'm Konohamaru, that was harder then I though."

"Don't worry about it."

"**Trust me… I'm the one that should be worried"**

After seeing the groups failed attempt at caring Moegi, Naruto had offer to take her back to her house and because Konohamaru home was closer they were going there.

"Hey, how come you're not sweating, isn't she heavy?"

"She's quite light actually"

Moegi turns her head to Konohamaru and growls at him

"Comment on my weight one more time and I swear!"

"**Konohamaru, Udon Moegi, there's no recognition of me in their eyes… I guess it was too much to ask for, though I can't help wonder…"**

"It's right over here" Konohamaru point to a tradional Japanese estate

"**Could there more of them around?"**

"Hey Grandpa! Where back!"

"Welcome back"

"**Eh… Interesting!, I never though I'd get to see you grow wrinkles twice old man"**

Sitting on the porch playing shogi where Sandaimeand Asuma. Asuma got up to tend to Moegi wounds, while Sandaime turned his attention to Naruto.

"Oh! It was about time you came, you've left me waiting quite a while"

"**He can't, Impossible"**

"Come here a moment"

Sandaime reaches for Naruto hands

"Let me see you hands, mmm, about time someone answer that job application"

"**Well this proves this isn't a dream because only in reality is he this stupid!"**

"Though say goodbye to those smooth hands, you'll have blisters the size of Hokkaido when I'm through with you"

"**My Cells regenerate to fast for that you nimrod!**

"Grandpa! Stop scaring all my friends!"

* * *

**Japanese Translations**

Shogi Japanese Chess

Hokkaido Japan's second largest island

* * *

Well thanks to all the people to reviewed, it really made me want to write more . So remember to review if you like or don't like and it you have an idea for the story. Who knows I might integrate it into the story. Also still looking for a Beta 

See you next time if not before

Naturi


	3. Book 1: Familiar Family

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**Official Parings**

Lee/ Sakura, Susuke/ Sai, Kakashi/ Iruka, Hinata/Kiba, Shikamaru/ Temari, Ino/ Choji, Kurenai/ Asuma

(I'm also up for other parings)

"Talk" – Normal Talk

* * *

**Here's to the Future**

**Book One: The Future is Here**

**Familiar Family**

* * *

The Sarutobi household was relatively clam considering what had just happened. The youngest member of the house had come back from his shopping adventure,, with one of his friends injured in the arms of a stranger. While the friend was being cared for by the "man" of the household and the youngest other friend, the stranger had been man-handled by the elder who thought that he was applying for his job application. Now the group, minus the youngest two friends who has gone home to their respective families, were sit around a table getting ready for dinner.

"So you weren't here for the job then, that's a pity, such fine smooth young hands, though that still doesn't explain why you're still here though?" Sandaime asked Naruto accusingly.

"That's kind my fault grandpa" Konohamaru piped up. "You told me to learn how to defend myself after some kids from school started picking on me. Naruto said he knew some moves he could show me after dinner"

"Oh, that's nice Konohamaru … so what's the catch?"

"Boys, Ramen's Ready!" Yelled Kurenai, Asuma's wife. She proceeded to put two bowls of ramen in front of Naruto and Konohamaru who raised their arms up in the air shouting "Ramen". While Konohamaru dug in, Naruto paused for a bit before also digging to his ramen, for he was savouring the moment, it had been over 100 years since he last had ramen, as being immortal there was little chance of getting a job, he had no current id(his only ID was from 3000 years ago, not even a blind old man would fall for it), and even if he have some money, he could not go regularly to a ramen stall as they would soon get suspicious about his never changing features.

"Thank you dear" Sandaime thanked as Kurenai came back bringing ramen for the three adults.

"Funny though, I could've sworn I've seen that boy somewhere before?"

No sooner as the adults have started their own meal, both Naruto and Konohamaru has finished, shouting "Thank you for the meal" as they did.

"You two done already?" Asuma asked with amassment.

"Growing boys metabolism is a frightening thing" his wife replied.

"Sine you're done, can you get me some more medicinal herbs from the storage, Konohamaru?" Sandaime asked holding up a small key.

"Sure gramps, since Naruto is gonna keep me company"

"I am?" Naruto asked as he was dragged away by Konohamaru

In the garden of the Sarutobi household was a small traditional shed, to which the two were making their way to.

"Thanks for coming with me. You have no idea how creepy it is in there"

Naruto turned with a smirk on this face

"How cute"

"Hey I'm not scared, it's just it got all the stuff grandpa collects from most of his jobs"

"Oh what does he do?"

"He kinda deals with peoples spiritual problems" Konohamaru answer as be open the door to the shed.

"Spiritual problems?"

"Yea, the herbs should be somewhere in the back"

Naruto stood there astonished, inside the shed was various shinobi items, ranging from metal weapons and exploding tags to an ANUB mask and a summoning scroll.

"This place reeks of chakra" Naruto thought as he held back a coughing fit.

"Hey, you all right? You're not scared are you?"

"I'll be there in a sec brat!" Naruto yell while shaking his fist. Naruto rummaged around the shed before holding up an exploding tag and saying "Although, I though most of this stuff was destroyed during the war?"

"What? You talking about the war of the Jinchuuriki? I didn't think anyone but gramps believed in it?"

"Oh! You mean you don't believe it really happened?"

"C'mon Naruto, ninja's, demons and sacrifices? Sound cool, but there's no way stuff like that could real life." Konohamaru started to search though a draw at the back of the shed. "These things are probably just cheap replicas anyway… here it is" He pulls out a little jar of ointment called '**Chiyo's Aches and Pains'.**

Konohamaru turned to Naruto "Let's head back…" Only to find Naruto distracted by a certain item "Naruto?" The item he had picks up was an oddly shaped hat, though his hat was no ordinary hat, it was something that Naruto had aspired to wear for part of this life, the Hokage hat.

_---Flashback (Kinda) no Jutsu---_

_Shodai Hokage, the founder of Konoha, oniisan of Nidaime and ojīsan of Tsunade, Naruto had heard that he has defeated Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan, and had some much chakra that by using his Mokuton abilities he created the forest that surrounded Konoha._

_,Nidaime Hokage, the greatest contributor to Konoha's establishment as a major power, otōto of Shodai, oooji of Tsunade and sensei of __Sandaime. Naruto has heard that he had superior combat ability and was especially skilful at water jutsu; he did not need a source of water to perform jutsus._

_Sandaime Hokage, The Professor, otōsan of Asuma, ojīsan of Konohamaru and sensei of Tsunade. Naruto knew him as a great hokage and an even great pervert._

_Yondaime Hokage, the protector of Konoha and otōsan of Naruto. Naruto knew him as the begin who sealed the great e Nine-Tailed Demon Fox inside of him._

_Godaime Hokage, the Hime-__namekuji, __magomusume of Shodai and __matamei of Nidaime. Naruto knew her as the one who viewed him as a younger brother, the one who gave him Shodai's necklace that is said to be valuable enough to buy "three gold mines and the mountains on top of them and the one who stop him begin kick out of Konoha or lock up in a cage, many times._

_---End of Flashback (Kinda) no Jutsu---_

A few minutes later both Naruto and Konohamaru were both siting on the back porch.

"Sorry, I fazed out there for a second"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just an old friend"

The back paper door slid open revealing Asuma with a lit cigarette in his hand.

"It's getting pretty late kid; you should probably be getting home"

"Now that I think about it Naruto, you were alone when I met you". Konohamaru turned to Naruto and closed into to Naruto "You do have a home right?"

"Huh! Sure, it's in the under… um…"

"You don't know?"

At that moment Kurenai, who had some out to check on her husband, he was meant to have washed up the dishes before he went out for a smoke, but as she was about to lecture him when a memory hit her. "Ah! Now I remember!" she said putting her left fist in her other hand.

"When I take my morning jogs, I've been seeing a blonde boy sleeping in the trees, around in the park" Kurenai turned to Naruto grabbing him in a tight hug. "My poor baby! You must be homeless"

"It's really not that bad"

"I won't let that happened. Asuma dear do we have any space?" Currently Naruto was being smothered in Kurenai's bosom.

"Um…"

"He can stay in my room ojiki"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah! I've always wanted an oniisan"

"But I like trees" Naruto, current with a giant blush on this face, said.

After Kurenai had released out poor demon, Asuma went up to him and ruffled his hair.

"You don't mind doing chores do you?"

"Sure I can stand a bit of hard work"

Upon hearing this both aunt and nephew, held their left hand up to their heads saying "Finally, a man in the house"

"Hey!" Asuma barked "I pull my weight around the house!"

"Of Course you do honey"

"Somehow that didn't sound to reassuring"

"Either way dear, you still haven't washed the dishes yet"

"I was getting to that!"

"Pfft, your has lazy has that star pupil of yours"

"I AM NOHING LIKE NARA!"

The conversation soon got into a heated argument, which Kurenai was winning hands down. But unbeknownst to them, a certain old man has heard the entire conversation.

"I guess this means I finally got my new worker" Sandaime took a puff of his pipe before letting out a small laugh "Welcome to the Sarutobi family kid, Kukuku"

* * *

**Japanese Translations**

Oniisan Older Brother

Ojīsan Grandfather

Otōto Younger Brother

Oooji Granduncle

Otōsan Father

Hime-namekuji Slug Princess,

Magomusume Granddaughter

Matamei Grandniece

Ojiki Uncle

* * *

**Next time on Here's to the Future**

A demon goes turtle hunting and a grandfather and grandson learn a socking secret

* * *

Well thanks to all the people to reviewed, it provides food for the hamster who run around in a wheel in side my head. So remember to review if you like or don't like and it you have an idea for the story. Who knows I might integrate it into the story. So it took so long to update, Uni has be hell the last week and have has no time to write(spent tonight finishing of the chap) Still looking for a Beta

See you next time if not before

Naturi


	4. Book 1: Familiar Secrets

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Official Parings

Lee/ Sakura, Susuke/ Sai, Kakashi/ Iruka, Hinata/Kiba, Shikamaru/ Temari, Ino/ Choji, Kurenai/ Asuma

(I'm also up for other parings)

"Talk" – Normal Talk

* * *

Here's to the Future

Book One: The Future is Here

Familiar Secrets

* * *

_For thousands of years, humans have lived in fear of demons, creatures that chose to come into our world from theirs and terrorise humans when ever they got a chance to. Humans particularly feared the tailed beast demons:_

_The Ichibi (One Tail) Raccoon Dog, Shukaku_

_The Nibi (Two Tails) Cat, Nekomata_

_The Sanbi (Three Tails) Shark, Isonade_

_The Yonbi (Four Tails) Cockatrice, Sokou_

_The Gobi (Five Tails) Dog, Houkou_

_The Rokubi (Six Tails) Weasel, Raijuu_

_The Shichibi (Seven Tails) Badger, Kaku (Reads as Mujina in Kanji)_

_The Hachibi (Eight Tails) Snake, Yamata no Orochi (Also know as Hachimat)_

_The Kyuubi (Nine Tails) Fox, Kyuubi no Youko_

_For their behaviour was gruesome and destructive and with their immense power nothing could stand in their way that was until the art of sealing was discovered._

_By sacrificing the caster or a loved one and sealing the beast inside a newborn vessel, the humans believed they had saved themselves from endless battles. But they used their sealed demons against one another in a fight of power or just to save a loved one._

_Sooner or later the demons would escape their hosts in the hope of revenge, but in seeing that the humans had done to their own kind in their battle for power, the demon believed they had finally found a creature more bloodthirsty and violent then themselves, and as such all the demons, even the lesser one, returned to their world leaving the humans to wallow in their own pain and misery._

_Though every so often the occasional demon will get bored and come out to play…_

* * *

A small turtle like creature swam effortlessly though a dark swamp looking for prey, sensing some one up ahead it get ready to attack. It leaps out of the water grabbing the person on the ankle causing them to fall forward. The creature grins as it gets ready to devour the unfortunate human. But just as it was about to start to swallow the foot, it was yanked by its hind legs backwards.

"Got it"

"Good, my legs are getting numb"

"Great, now help me up"

Naruto, with the help of a few shadow clones, had pulled the creature out of the water and was now holding it by it shell.

"For a kappa, you're not smart are you" Naruto pupils changed from blue to red "Especially since you're killing humans on my territory, mmm about time I had some turtle fin ramen"

Upon hearing this, the kappa chomps down on Naruto's hand causing him to yell and drop the kappa.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going huh, grrrrrrr, common guys, let move out again, he got away"

"WHAT!"

"How could you?!"

As the Naruto started once again to scowler the swamp again for the little kappa, Naruto started to mutter to himself.

"The only reason I'm here, is that old reinstated windbag found out about me, and says it's my job to capture you guys and send you back, grrrrrrr"

_---Flashback no Jutsu---_

"Grandpa, this has gone too far!"

"No Konohamaru, the signs are too obvious!"

After 3 days of working for Sandaime he had promptly tried up Naruto to the nearest, while Kurenai and Asuma were out on a "romantic evening", which just really involved Asuma being dragged around town by his lovely wife.

"He's defiantly a fox demon!"

"What makes you think that I'm remotely out of this world, old man?"

"These past few days I've been seeing things only my theories can prove, one, all the work I've been giving you blisters the size of Kyoto but your hands are still smooth as a babies bottom, two, here has been accusations were you should have been kill or at least serious injured, but you came out of each unscarred even when I set up some you still didn't get hurt."

"WHAT Grandpa, you tried to hurt Oniisan, how could you?"

"Very good reasons, but the final sign is that over the past few days, more and more kitsunes have been draw to this house, why today Kurenai had to shoo away 3 of them. It is a sure sign of disaster"

Sandaime pulled out of this pocket a small piece of paper which had the word seal written on it in Kanji.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't seal you right now, and it better be good"

Naruto smirked as he moved this hands, which were still tired behind, into doing a few hand signs.

"Here's one, Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique)"

VAVOOM

"I'm very easy on they eyes?"

Sandaime took one look at Naruto in his female form, before a massive nose bleed cause him to fall backwards on to the floor, were he lay there twitching.

Poof

"Anyway the worst this can do is give me a rash" Naruto said, now back in his normal form and free of the ropes (AN: How he did he get out, simple _Nawanuke no Jutsu_ (Rope Escape Technique)), while holding up the paper which was burning in this hand.

"I understand if you want me to leave after this"

The first person to answer was Konohamaru, being that Sandaime was still twitch in a pool of his own blood.

"Naruto, this… this…, IS SO COOL"

"You what now?"

"Not only do I have a new brother, he a blood thirsty demon" Konohamaru answered while sipping round the room.

Naruto smiled "Sorry, just ramen for me"

"Aww, that to bad, but there one little thing I'd like to know."

"Mmm, what that?"

"Which are you? The chick or"

"I'm male you little" Naruto said while forehead veins pulsating

While this was happening, Sandaime had recovered from the nosebleed, enough to raise a hand.

"Not that I think of it Naruto you might be of use"

"Hah, gotcha again"

* * *

After a short run, Naruto had managed to catch up to the kappa but unbeknownst to Naruto , as he was to busy consecrating on making sure the little demon did not escape from this clutches again, he had stoped in the middle of the road which was a dangerous place to be in the middle of the night.

"Though I don't remember you shell being this shiny, and you don't make a humming noise do you?"

Sensing something was behind him, Naruto turned just to see black police car heading towards him. There was screech of tires tyring to grip the road as the diver car saw an object in the road and tried to not hit it, but the driver did not break in time and the car hit the object on the road with a loud thump. Two young men stepped out the car, the driver had brown hair and a long scar across his nose while his passenger has sliver hair and a patch over this right eye, the driver spoke first.

"Dammit! We waited three weeks to get this car, after you totalled the last one!"

Spotting the kappa's feet in the bushes he added "Look like we hit some type of lizard?"

"Hey, first of all I didn't hit that container it hit me, and secondly I'm pretty sure we didn't hit a lizard."

"Whatever it was, it left one heck of a dent"

Meanwhile Naruto to hiding in the bushes which ran parallel to the road while trying to get the massive gash in his arm to heal quicker.

"You'd think that being immortal mean I'd bleed less, like hell I'm going to be able to explain this" he muttered.

* * *

Next time on Here's to the Future

Will Naruto's wound heal or will our favourite _Jinchūriki be walking round this only one arm, and will these to nice coppers ever find out what totalled their car? Find out next time on _Here's to the Future Book One: The Future is Here

* * *

Thanks to Dyroness for info on the demons. I wounder who the cops are heheheh, thanks for the reviews, even though I only got like 2. Please click the little button to review, even if you don't wana review please use it to put to story has I am always looking for ideas for this story.

See you next time if not before

Naturi


	5. Book 1: Familiar Mysteries

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Official Parings

Lee/ Sakura, Sasuke/ Sai, Kakashi/ Iruka, Hinata/Kiba, Shikamaru/ Temari, Ino/ Choji, Kurenai/ Asuma

(I'm also up for other parings)

"Talk" – Normal Talk

* * *

**_Here's to the Future  
_**

**_Book One: The Future is Here _**

**_Familiar Mysteries_**

* * *

It was very close to midnight, as two police men stood on the side of the road. They had stoped not because they had apprehended a criminal, no they had stop because the driver had carelessly hit our favourite little blonde hero, though they did not know it.

The driver who long scar across his nose was trying to grasped the degree of damage to this car while his passenger who had sliver hair had his gun out and was getting it ready.

"With a little paint and some glue it'll be as good as new" the driver said "arr, who am I kidding, there goes our next pay check".

Kchink

The passenger raised up his gun to the bushes and with a loud bang, shot into the bushes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled the driver at the passenger, and then proceeded to give him a nookie.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled as he emerged from the bushes with a bullet size hole in his blond locks "What he said!"

"Wait what!?" said the driver releasing with grip on the passenger, then passenger then proceeded to walk to Naruto.

"I'm hunting wabbits!" he said "now tell me what you are doing out here? Hey! Are you even listening to me, mmf!" Naruto has put it hands over the passenger's mouth.

"Kakashi-sensei" he said with a smile causing the passenger eyes to twitch.

HTTF

"Cold Coffee, parking ticket, and a small car accident, all in a days work" Iruka said as he sigh into the steering wheel. "Oh yeah, there was one thing different tonight … I'LL ADD KIDNAPING TO THE LIST!" he yelled as Kakashi.

"Hey the kid knows my name"

"And what, that means we can lock him up in the back, I didn't see anything about that in the handbook!"

"Mmm"

"Mmm?! Don't mmm me mister, that's it, I'm confiscating your books"

"NOOOOOOOO"

Naruto smiled, behind the wire mesh that separated him from the other, as Iruka hurled a barrage of insults at Kakashi.

"Soooo, how ling have you been cops for?" Naruto asked them, once Iruka had calmed down"

"We've been part of the force for 3 years now." Iruka responded, causing Kakashi to yell at him.

"Hey don't give him any more information!"

"Shut up! You're the reason he's here in the first place!, Ahem, anyway, we're heading to the national museum for an investigation. It should be near a train stations, think you'll be fine?"

"Yea, I'll be ok, so what are you investigating?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Kakashi yelled causing Naruto forehead to twitch.

"SO, what's the punishment for shooting at an innocent civilian these days?"

"Fine, since it'll just be on the news later" Kakashi sighed as he begin his story "There's been a lot of museum break-ins lately, and not just in the fire country"

"We didn't take it to seriously before" Iruka said as he takes over "Because most of what was taken was just junk"

"Ok, so what makes this one so different then?" Naruto asked, Iruka then replies to him.

"One of the museums main attractions in the sword exhibition was taken"

"Got to be a pretty important sword"

"Yes, it was the sword they found in a old ruin in Sound Country, the kusanahi."

Naruto chocked on this breath as he heard this "WHA- KUSANAHI!"

"I suppose you'd be to young to know of the legend" Kakashi said

"Oh like you paid attention in history class" Iruka replied

"Hey! I know some of the story, it involved an eight-headed snaked, a god, and some promised of marriage"

"You attention span to detail never ceases to amaze me"

"So can I get me books back now, my little dolphin"

"NO, and don't call me that in public!"

"That's not entirely true" Naruto though "It was also the sword that Orochimaru had inside him, and that he used to kill Sandaime"

"Either way, we're here now" Kakashi stated snapping Naruto out of his daze.

Once Iruka had parked the police car, the group got out of the car. Iruka turn to talk to Naruto while Kakashi went to talk to his superiors.

"Sorry for all the trouble, hope you won't hold a grudge" Iruka asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it, just tell me one thing. What was the junk they stole from the other museums?"

"Oh nothing fancy, just a whole bunch of kettles, oh well, see ya kid" Iruka said has he waved Naruto goodbye.

"Yeah see ya around" Naruto said as he walk into the shadow deep in thought.

By this time, Kakashi has reach the spot were his boss was.

"Took you long enough" said their boss, Uchiha Fugaku said.

"Ahh, about that, there was this giant lizard-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear about it, besides; I've all ready sent a squad after the thieves"

"Great, so we'll have this mess cleared up pretty soon" Iruka said as he had caught up to the group after waving Naruto goodbye.

"BOSS!!!"

Fugaku turned to the source of the noise, which happened to be on of the cops he has sent after the thieves.

"Ah, you're back early"

"Yeah, but not with good news. We caught most of the thieves, but some of them managed to get away"

"Then what's the bad news?"

"They captured your son boss!"

"Sasuke…"

* * *

_**Next time on Here's to the Future**_

_**Naruto goes investigating the crime scene and get caught by some interesting people, Next time on Here's to the Future Book One: The Future is Here **_

* * *

Thanks for a the people who reviews, it does help me along when I don't fell like write. Oh and on another point, we have now reach then end of what bishihuntress has posted which means now the chapters should be longer :)

Please click the little button to review, even if you don't wana review please use it to put to story has I am always looking for ideas for this story.

See you next time if not before

Naturi


	6. Book 1: Familiar Rescue Part 1

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Official Parings

Lee/ Sakura, Sasuke/ Sai, Kakashi/ Iruka, Hinata/Kiba, Shikamaru/ Temari, Ino/ Choji, Kurenai/ Asuma

(I'm also up for other parings)

"Talk" – Normal Talk

* * *

_**Here's to the Future**_

_**Book One: The Future is Here **_

_**Familiar Rescue Part 1**_

* * *

Nara Shikamaru has seen many things is life, like this teacher teaching him wearing nothing but a pink frilly apron after losing a bet with his wife and Sakura punting a student across the campus after he dare to wolf whistle at her, but he had not believed in his wildest dreams that what append earlier that night he would ever see and hope to be a part of.

His friends and him were sitting in the lobby of the local museum after Shino, who's father owned the museum, had taken them on a private tour of the new exhibition as part of their monthly get-togethers, which they had form to keep in touch after they are graduated from high school.

Relaxing in the lobby involved Sai and Sasuke playing tough hockey with each other, Lee whispering sweet nothings to Sakura while they watched the others which included Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Choji and Neji talking and playing small games.

Their peaceful meeting was soon interrupted when a bunch of thieves, who had been doing what thieve do in the new exhibition, wandered into the lobby. The two groups started at each other till Sasuke, being the son of the police chief and an Uchiha not a very good combination , stood up and confuted the for mention thieves. The thieves noticing Sasuke, for who he was , managed to capture him and take off with him and their loot, treating to hurt him if any of the gang flowed or tried to rescue him.

After being interview by the police, the gang once again were siting in the lobby thinking on what had happened that night.

"If they dare lay a finger on him, I'll rip their fucking balls off!"

"Sai" Sakura said "Language please"

"Oh shut up Sakura, your fucking boyfriend has not being fucking kidnapped"

"Oh Sai-san, Sasuke-san has the power of youth he will be all right" Lee said with

Sai grumbled as he learned into the wall.

"Sai-san looks sa-ad" the heir to the Hyuga family comment

"Don't worry Hinata" Kiba said as he wrapped this arms around her "The police will find Sasuke and everything will be all right"

"Yea, if fate as not chosen him to join the realm of the dead" the former Byakugan user, Neji said while leaning against a near pillar, earn himself a good lot of physalis abuse from his girlfriend Tenten.

"What about me, they stole my precious bug collection" Shino said still sulking.

Chomp

"Choji, how can you eat at a time like this?!"

"But Ino, I'm hungry! I miss supper all ready"

"No buts, Sasuke-kun has just been kidnapped and you're here filling your gut, and I'm sure that stuff is not doing any good for your heart"

"How troublesome"

"See even Shikamaru agrees with me"

"No, I was just pointing out that there is a young man walking along the window ledge outside"

And true to his word, there was a young man, who was walking along the window ledge outside the museum like it came naturally to him and for Naruto it did. After over hearing the police conversation, he cleverly disguised himself as a rock which he though was perfect, but if you could see him clearly though the night you would of seen that this rock had two eye holes at the front, he decide to investigate the crime scene and they hopefully save Sasuke ass again. Using charka to climb the side of the museum and walk along the window ledge.

"Mmm, bones, nope, shoes, nope, history of ramen though the century, mmm might come back later, Konoha though the ages, bingo"

Using a small thread of charka Naruto carefully unlocked the window and slid it up. As he stepped into the museum he disturbed a small layer of dust that a settled sign the police had been there.

Walking around the exhibition a smile grew on Naruto; old Konoha was still alive, well at least in memory. Various Shinobi items where displayed around the room but one item in the room made him stop his investigation, the Konoha memorial stone. Naruto stood in front of the stone and muttered a small prayer.

"Hey, mum, dad, old man, sorry I have not been in a while, hehehe I did not know where you were" Naruto said to the stone while rubbing the back of this head sheepishly

"Don't worry I'm fine, well has fine as a 3000 year old demon can be, I'm saving that bastard Sasuke's arse again, oh and old man don't worry I had hidden the scrolls in a good place, no one will be able to find them, well I don't think they will. Well I'll be off, I may be immortal but I don't Sasuke is, though his ego will be"

Heading over to the place were the kusanahi once was Naruto neally chocked as the charka was so thick.

"Hack, hack, kami how can people stand be next to this thing, it recks of charka more then the old man's shed. HEY! That give me an idea"

And with out further to do, Naruto ran back to the open window and jumped out.

Meanwhile the reincarnations of Naruto's friends were watching him form behind a pillar. Shino was about to lunch at Naruto, for daring to come back and defile his father museum once again, when Shikamaru spoke.

"Shino, wait, as troublesome as it is, I don't think he is here to steal anything from the museum"

"How?' Shino replied while all the time keeping his eyes on Naruto

"For one Shino" Sakura butted in "he does not look like a robber and two would a robber say a prayer in front of some random stone"

"They may, if they were some sort of cult who worshiped random stones" he reply

"We'll it to late anyway, the "robber" just jumped out the window" Neji commented

"Well, I would say that was weird, but it would make a grate painting" Sai said while setting on his notepad.

Outside Naruto was putting his plan into action; closing his eyes he made various hand signs. This eyes were changing from blue to red, this whiskers were become more pronounced and even this canines grew longer as well. Two red furry fox ears grew out of his head, while a red and white tail grew from behind. Naruto opened his eyes and now could 'see' the charka trail left but the kusanahi.

"Let the games begin" he said smiling as ran like a fox flowing the trail.

* * *

Will Sasuke be saved? Will Shino ever to get maim Naruto? And will this fanfic receive more then 100 reviews. All this and more will be answered next time onHere's to the Future Book One: The Future is Here

* * *

Hey Guys, sorry about the long time in updates and the shortness of this chap, Uni and family have put a writers block in me head, but I though I should a least give you something to read hey?

Please click the little button to review, even if you don't wana review please use it to put to story has I am always looking for ideas for this story.

See you next time if not before

Naturi


End file.
